A Whole New World
by ThePoisonOwl
Summary: Originally "Taking The Throne"  Full Explanation Inside  Anya and Dmitri are going to be Czar and Czarina, but can everything really run smoothly?
1. Author's Note

A Whole New World

Author's Note: Okay, so this is what was formerly known as "Taking the Throne". You can see the original edit of that here:

Anyways, so this is a much needed revisal of "Taking the Throne" so enjoy! Leave some comments and review (I live off those!). Well, I guess that is it for this then. So leave you in the hands of my lovely Anya and Dmitri (who actually belong to Fox), and again, enjoy!

Summary: Now that Anastasia, or Anya as Dmitri likes to call her, is 20 and married, she can take the throne back. The people welcome back the princess and her husband with open arms and constantly gossip what the young Romanov will do. They, along with their children take their turn as Czar, Czarina and the rest of the family. Will Anya and Dmitri rule as Nicholas did? Will revolution stay at bay or destroy the new royal family?


	2. Chapter 1: The Tasha

Chapter 1: _The Tasha_

Dmitri and Anya danced happily across the empty deck of _The Tasha_. The scene, minus the shredded clothes, greatly resembled the night they eloped.

_Anya and Dmitri danced in circles, laughing and smiling, around the deck. Anya's yellow gown was torn a bit and Dmitri was covered in bruises but they were the happiest people in the world. The orphan-who-was-actually-a-lost-princess had found her family and her one true love in her constant savior and best friend. And the con artist turned good boy found his._

_ Anya leaned in and kissed Dmitri as the deck reemerged from under a bridge. _

_ "I love you Anastasia." Dmitri whispered, kissing his new wife again. _

_ "And I you, my Dmitri." Anya whispered back. _

On the voyage that they set off on, the newlyweds went to Italy, Greece and anywhere else that the old ship would take them.

After about two months at sea, Anya was laying in her bunk. The ship was in port for the afternoon but the weather was poor. So, she decided to stay in her and Dmitri's cabin while he went to buy some clothes for them.

As she lay, she fiddled and listened to her music box. She smiled to herself as she thought of her grandmother and parents. The little dancing figurines in the little golden box looked just like Nicholas and Aleksandra, her father and mother.

"I hope those are happy tears from a good memory." Dmitri said as he entered the room in silence. His hands held several packages with clothes and a small bag with, presumably, mail.

Anya wiped her eyes, unaware that she had even been crying in the first place.

"Yes, I was just thinking about Grandmamma… and my parents. That music box always makes me think of them." Anya said. "So how was the market?" she added, taking some of the packages and the mail bag.

"Same old, same old. I got you a couple of new dresses and I got a new shit and some pants. And, somehow, we had a whole bunch of mail." Dmitri said as he sat down.

"I see." Anya said as she began to sift through the mail that had been collected. There were a few from Vlad and Sophie and a few newspapers. The ones that Anya decided to read through first though were the ones from Marie.

_My dearest Anastasia, _

_ I am so happy for you. Dmitri is a very honorable young man and I am proud to have him as a member of our family. I just wish for you to know that I love you and hope to see you in Paris soon! The summer ball is something that should be experienced by one who has missed as much as yourself. It is simply amazing. _

_ Try to keep in touch._

_ Love,_

_ Grandmamma_

Anya smiled and opened the next letter. This one was slightly more confusing.

_My dear Anastasia & Dmitri,_

_ I hope that this letter finds you in good spirits. And if not, I hope you finish it in so. In the weeks since you left, Vlad and Sophie have married and much has been happening around here to benefit all of us. _

_ I am unsure of how much you know about what has been happening back in Russia, I will try to explain in as few words as possible. _

_ The Duma has rid the country of the communist party and Bolsheviks. This is a great thing for the royal family and, potentially, the two of you. The Duma and I have begun negotiations to bring and ceremonial monarch back to Russia. It would be like the government in England, which your father stupidly rejected when they first offered. So, if you would like it, the position as Czarina and Czar is all yours. _

_ I hope and pray that you will take this opportunity to try and better our homeland and find a greatness that Nicholas could not find. _

_ My dears, I hope to at least hear from you soon._

_ Missing You Terribly,_

_ Grandmamma_

"Dmitri!" Anya said, her voice ripping him away from a letter from Vlad.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Anya shoved the letter in his hands. He quickly read it, his jaw dropping in shock.

"She can't be serious, can she?" Dmitri asked when he finished.

"I think she was completely serious." Anya replied.

"I—I… I don't know what to say. I mean us… as Czar and Czarina? It is pretty hard to comprehend when you spend your life as a palace servant and then as a con-artist to try and stay alive. And then there's always you, my love. I mean you had no idea you were royalty until three months ago!" Dmitri ranted.

"Dmitri," Anya said, placing a hand on her husband's shoulder. "It will be okay. I know that Grandmamma would like us to go back to Russia and carry on the family tradition but if you don't want to, we don't have to. I'll do whatever you want to do."

Dmitri sighed and embraced his wife, knocking the papers off of the bed. "Anya, I…I…" He paused to think. "I want to make you happy. And I want The Dowager Empress to like me. And… deep down, I think that I do really want this. I mean, the way that your grandmother puts it… I don't think that there could be a better way for us to live. Or, possibly, our children." He nearly whispered the last part.

Anya looked into Dmitri's chocolate brown eyes, not only was she shocked that Dmitri truly wanted this but she in more shock at the mention of _their_ children.

"Do you really want that?" Anya asked. "I mean… well, all of it. Do you really want to go and live at the palace and… and have a family?"

"Of course." Dmitri said. "Anastasia, I want everything with you. How could I not? You are my everything. I want to do so much with you, to experience so much with you. I want to share a family with you and all of the ups and downs of being a royal or commoner with you."

A tear slipped down Anya's cheek. Dmitri pulled Anya into a tight hug.

That night, with everything decided, Anya and Dmitri slept soundly in their cabin. Dreams of the future and of their new horizon dances through their heads.

Dmitri dreamed of the Alexander Palace where he spent a lot of his life.

_A small, auburn haired girl in a pink dress ran through the palace garden. She squealed and giggled as her mother, another auburn haired angel, chased her about. Dmitri smiled as he put his pen down and closed the book he was writing in. He waved out the window as the little girl saw him. He ran down the stairs and outside to be with his family. _

_ As Dmitri crossed into the garden, a small brown haired boy came out with a toy sword._

_ "Aha! I got you father! I got you now!" he laughed, hitting his father lightly with the toy sword. Dmitri played along and grabbed his "wound." _

_ "I…I see the light! I'm a goner!" Dmitri moaned as he fell lightly into the grass._

_ "What is going on?" Anastasia asked as she came out of the rose garden with the little girl. Her hair, sprinkled with a few grays, was pulled into a pony tail. _

_ "I killed him Mommy!" the little boy said. "Now I'm the czar!"_

_ Dmitri and Anastasia laughed._

And the dream faded.

Anya dreamed of their family as well.

_Three girls and two boys ran down the sandy beaches of the summer palace. Dmitri splashed in the water with a smaller boy and girl. Anya smiled from the cliff side balcony, her white summer dress and long auburn hair whipped around in the wind._

_ Soon, the sun set and colored the blue water pink and the royal family came up from the beach for dinner. It was the eldest girl's birthday. _

_ The family laughed as Dmitri and Anastasia told stories of how the girl was such a handful when she was a baby. Cake was served and the girl was presented with her first tiara, courtesy of her great grandmother._

The dream faded as the family came together in an embrace.

"_I love you._" They all whispered.

AN: So, do you like the new version? Should I put the original back up? Let me know!

Well, as always, leave me a review! I thrive on them!


	3. Chapter 2: The Train to ST Petersburg

Chapter 2: The Train to St. Petersburg

Days past and _The Tasha_ finally reached Germany. From there, Anya and Dmitri were to take the train straight into St. Petersburg.

They were, to their surprise, greeted by Vlad and Sophie at the port.

"Dmitri my boy!" Vlad shouted as he saw his longtime friend. His large stomach jiggled as he laughed and came up to hug the couple. "And the lovely Anastasia! How lovely to see you both!"

"Vlad," Anya said. "Congratulations! Grandmamma told us about you and Sophie. I see we weren't the only love doves!" Anya smiled as Vlad hugged her. "Where is Sophie?"

"Ah, you know her. She cannot go anywhere without shopping. I believe that she is actually purchasing you some new outfits for the next few days. And by the looks of your dress, you could use them." Vlad joked. "Still wearing that blue tent?" Everyone laughed.

As they waited for Sophie, Vlad drove the couple to a small café in the town of Wilhelmshaven. Sophie soon joined them with several boxes of new clothes.

"Anastasia!" Sophie said cheerily as she hugged her cousin. "How have you been? Marie misses you so. Oh, and she has worked so hard to make the palace a special place for the two of you. It has been completely refurbished."

The group continued to talk until about three.

"Well, we mustn't miss the train." Sophie said, rising from her seat. "We all have a strict schedule to stick too."

They all got into the car and headed to the train station.

Inside the station, the whispers began. The afternoon post was on the shelves and they were the front page.

**THE ROMANOVS RETURN!**

_**The Lost Daughter of Czar Nicholas Returns to St. Petersburg with New Husband**_

"I can't believe this. We only just found out about all of this." Anya said. Vlad bought a paper as Sophie shuffled Anya and Dmitri onto the private train car.

"Just don't think about it. It was bound to be a story sooner or later." Vlad said, handing Dmitri the paper. He read it aloud.

"As we all remember not too long ago, Czar Nicholas II was killed with most of his family except for one daughter, Anastasia. She was reunited with her living relatives this past spring, including the Dowager Empress Marie Feodorovna.

"Along with starting, or rather, restarting her life with her grandmother, the Grand Duchess was married to a former palace worker, Dmitri Petrov. No one knows where they have been since eloping in May but it has been reported that they have accepted an invitation to become the Czar and Czarina under Russia's new constitutional monarchy.

"Now some background on the soon to be Czar and Czarina…" Dmitri finally stopped. He didn't want to know what this German paper was saying about him.

"Well, at least some of that stuff is accurate." Anya said, taking the paper and putting it away.

It would be five days before they reached St. Petersburg. During the days on the train, the two couples slept, had tea and just chatted about what they thought would happen when they got to St. Petersburg.

It was Saturday when they reached the great city. Sophie took Anya and dressed her in a silver white travel dress with a large, matching hat. Vlad took Dmitri and dressed him in a navy blue uniform.

"Are you ready, your highnesses?" Vlad asked. Anya and Dmitri nodded and the door was opened. Lights flashed from the cameras outside. Body guards and security surround the area to protect the new royalty. Anya, Dmitri, Vlad and Sophie were all led to the cars and then to the palace.

AN: Sorry for the shortness! Some of the other chapters are already written though and they are longer so… yeah, I hope they make up for this. As always, reviews make my day!


	4. Chapter 3: The Alexander Palace

Chapter 3: The Alexander Palace

The car passed through the golden gates of the winter palace, the Alexander Palace. Anya smiled as she saw the greenery around the place and noticed how it looked just as she remembered. There were no signs that there had even been raids and whatnot.

"Welcome home, Anastasia." Dmitri whispered, kissing Anya's hair.

"Welcome home, Dmitri." Anya smiled.

The car came to a hault the golden gates of the winter palace, the Alexander Palace. Anya smiled as she saw the greenery around the place and noticed how it looked just as she remembered. There were no signs that there had even been raids and whatnot.

"Welcome home, Anastasia." Dmitri whispered, kissing Anya's hair.

"Welcome home, Dmitri." Anya smiled.

The car came to a halt and then the door was opened by a guard.

"Welcome to the Alexander Palace, your highnesses." Said the guard. He then moved behind the door to allow Dmitri to exit the car. There was applause as people saw their new Czar. He offered his hand to Anya and helped her out of the car. Applause erupted again. Anya and Dmitri smiled and waved and walked down a carpeted aisle to the top of the main entry way.

They waved once more and then entered the palace. Inside the hall servants, guards and members of the royal court lined the room.

Tears began to fill Anya's eyes. The hall was just as she remembered. Last time she was here, it was obvious that the palace had been ransacked. Now, the walls were painted and the walls were covered with portraits of the Romanov families and rulers. On the tables along the walls, Faberge eggs and other golden pieces covered the surfaces.

Dmitri took Anya's hand and they walked up the grand staircase. At the top, they saw someone whom they did not expect to see.

"Grandmamma!" Anastasia cried as she saw her grandmother. "I can't believe… how did you… I love it! This is amazing! I don't even think mama ever got the house looking this beautiful!"

Anya hugged Marie close and closed her eyes, trying to stop the happy tears. The reunion was then interrupted by a yapping puppy.

"Pucca!" Anya said, letting go of Marie and picking up the small dog. Dmitri came up behind her and patted the dog on the head.

"We missed you boy." Dmitri said with a small chuckle.

"I'm so elated that you both approve of the renovations." Marie said. Anya and Dmitri turned to face her, thanks and gratitude was evident in their eyes. Marie smiled at them and began to speak once more. "Well, you can go to the family suite and change for dinner. Which, by the way, will be served at seven-thirty. I will see you then."

With that, Marie bowed her head slightly and then disappeared down a hall. Anya placed Pucca on the carpet and took Dmitri's hand. Then, they walked down the left side hall to the family suite.

"I remember this place." Anastasia said as, together, they opened up the French doors that divided the rooms from the rest of the palace.

"I was never in this part of the palace, ever. I was always in the great hall, the kitchen and the guest suites. This suite though, it is so different. It's… homey." Dmitri said.

Anya pulled him close in a hug and smiled.

"Well, it _is_ our home now." Anya said with a smile.

"I know." Dmitri said, pausing. "Well, come on. Let's go and look at the rooms. We still have time to look about before going to get dressed."

The couple, with Pucca trailing behind, went to look into each room. They first entered the play room.

Anya's face lit up as she saw all of the toys and drawings from when she was a little girl. She saw a certain doll and picked it up. She brushed her hand down its hair.

"This was Olga's favorite doll. She never let anyone play with it." Anya said, putting it back down. She then noticed something else. "And this!" she said. "The dress up clothes that Maria and Tatiana always played with. And my doll house!"

Dmitri smiled at his wife, seeing her so happy just warmed his soul.

"Oh Dmitri, I can't believe that they are still here. Our children will love these!" Anya told him.

"I know they will, my love. I know they will." Dmitri said.

They left the room and walked down to the old children's bedrooms. They first entered Tatiana and Olga's room, the eldest of the royal children.

The room was spotless once more. It was as if Tatiana had just finished cleaning it for the third time that day. The golden bed frames gleamed in the soft sunlight that was fading in the windows. The two vanities were spotless with each brush and small box places neatly upon its table.

Anya couldn't help but think; "When our girls are older, they will love this." She smiled to herself.

and the sun room. They went and looked into their large master suite. And then, they went to Anya's childhood bedroom.

This room, unlike the others, was completely destroyed. The golden beds were dusty and unfinished. The chests and closets were pulled apart and destroyed.

Anya barely recognized the room. Tears were beginning to fall as she caught sight of some framed family pictures. The glass was cracked and the pictures were torn and faded.

Tears began to fill her eyes. This was a sight that she was truly not ready to see. After all that she had been through, forgetting and then remembering. There was just so much and this just blew everything up.

"I'm… I'm sorry Anastasia. We… we shouldn't have come in here." Dmitri said, pulling Anya close. He kissed her head. "Come on, let's get out of here and get ready for dinner." He suggested.

Anya nodded in agreement and the two walked out and to the master suite.

Inside, Anya and Dmitri were greeted by three servants. Two women bowed and pulled Anya into her dressing room, while a man pulled Dmitri into his.

Anastasia was dressed in a yellow evening gown. It had a short train on the skirt and was fitted in the bodice.

While Anya's hair was being arranged, Marie entered the room with a small flat box.

"I have something for you. Well, one of two things really." Grandmamma said. She handed the silky box to Anastasia who slowly opened it. Her hand went to cover her mouth when she saw what was inside.

"Grandmamma," she said. "how… where did you find it?"

"Your mother did leave a few things behind for your sisters and yourself. She always wanted this for you though." Marie said to her granddaughter, taking the necklace out of the box and placing it gently around Anastasia's neck.

The necklace was silver with diamonds on it that formed metallic bows. At the center of each bow was a medium sized emerald. Anya smiled as she remembered her mother, Alexandra, wearing this necklace to many galas and balls.

"You look lovely, my pet." Marie said. "I'll see you at dinner." She finished and then she was gone.

Hope you're enjoying the new version of this story! Leave a review please!


	5. Chapter 4: Dinner

Chapter 4: Dinner

Music played softly as people entered the dinner hall. A long table was set with white and gold china. Candles softened the room with their glow.

Several men in uniform stood near the serving bar with drinks in their hands, talking. The women chatted over near the veranda of the room. They all stopped when there were three thumps that signaled the entrance of a royal.

"Her royal highness, the dowager empress Marie Feodronova." Said a man.

Marie, with her silver hair elegantly arranged in a chignon to hold her crown on her head, walked into the room. Her dark blue dress swooshed about her feet as she walked.

"Good evening." She said to everyone before sitting down at the head of the table. The seat directly next to her at the head was always left empty since her husband died.

There were three more thumps and everyone looked up the stairs in anticipation.

"Their royal highnesses, the grand duchess Anastasia Nicolevana, and czarevich Dmitri Petrov."

Anya and Dmitri appeared atop the stairs. Anya's yellow dress made her blue eyes pop but no one noticed except for Dmitri. All of the women in the room rushed over to her to begin to ask about the necklace.

"My lady," said one very stout woman. "If you don't mind me asking, where did you get that necklace?"

"The dowager empress gave it to me, it was my mother's. She left it for me." Anya responded.

Banter similar to this continued until the food was served.

When everyone was finished eating, some people left and others began to dance. Anya, Dmitri and Marie went off on to the veranda.

"I trust that the meal was exemplary for you." Marie said, taking a seat in a chair.

"Yes." Anya said, sitting as well. Dmitri nodded and stood behind her.

"Now, we have some business to discuss." Marie said. "By the end of next month, we must have a coronation for you both. The chapel is ready if you wish it. Though, it seemed, people enjoyed the openness of your return to St. Petersburg. Perhaps we should try to repeat that and have the coronation at the Church."

Anya and Dmitri paused to think for a moment. Did they really want to have a public coronation? They quickly made a decision.

"I think that the Church would be best. We don't want to start off on the wrong foot with the public." Anya said for them both. Dmitri nodded in agreement.

"Well then, it is decided. We will start to organize everything and start with dress fittings in the morning." Marie said. "Now I must be heading off to bed. I will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Grandmamma." Anya said, standing to hug her grandmother.

Marie then left for bed.


	6. Chapter 5: The Nightmare

Chapter 5: The Nightmare

Around midnight, the first dinner at the palace in fifteen years wrapped up and the guest, Anastasia and Dmitri either went home or to bed at the palace.

Anya and Dmitri walked up to their suite, more tired than they had ever been. They were changed into their night clothes and then went to sleep. The blankets were soft and warm and welcoming. The two quickly fell asleep.

Anya tossed and turned in the bed as a nightmare wove through her dreams.

_Anastasia was back on the bridge in Paris with Rasputin. Dmitri lay unconscious on the stone ground. _

_ "Say your prayers, Anastasia; there is no one to save you now!" Rasputin cackled. He held his talisman above his head. The demons from within it seemed to increase in size and number._

_ "Dmitri!" Anya shouted as tears streaked down her face. Hope was beginning to vanish from her mind. There was no hope for her, just like how there was none for her family._

_ The demons began to swirl around her and pull at her hair. They scratched her arms and chest. Six of the demons stood before Anastasia and took on the form of her family members. _

_ "Papa? Mama?" Anya said as the tears fell. "Don't leave me. I don't want to be alone. I don't want to lose you again." She wept. "Olga, Tatiana, Marie… my sisters, I miss you so much. And Alexei, oh Alexei…" she couldn't finish. _

_ Her siblings began to chant as they angrily stared at her. _

_ "You will always be doomed! You will never rule Russia! You and your family will suffer and then... Die!"_

_The Aleksandra, her mother, demon knelt down and lightly touched Anya's face. She smiled lightly and then slapped her. Hard._

_ Anastasia screamed in pain as the claw made contact with her skin. Nicholas came at her with teeth barred and..._

Anya woke with a start. Sweat seeped down her body.

Dmitri woke to the sound of weeping.

"Anya," he said into the darkness. He reached over to where Anya should have been sleeping to find it empty. "Anastasia?" he called a bit louder.

There was no response. Dmitri quickly rose from bed and turned on one of the lamps and went to search the rooms.

"Anya!" he nearly shouted. "Anastasia!"

He finally found her huddled in a ball, weeping, on the sitting room couch.

"Anastasia, what happened?" Dmitri said, sitting beside her and trying to calm her. He wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back soothingly. "What's wrong my love?"

"I…I…I… I had a nightmare." Anya said. Dmitri looked at her with concern, wondering. "I was back on the bridge in Paris and you were dead. Rasputin was about to kill me and he summoned my family. They killed me. And… my siblings, they… they said something." She paused. "They said that _our_ family would suffer and die." Anya began to weep again.

"I'm so sorry, Anya. You know that that will never happen. Ever. I won't let it." Dmitri said. "Anastasia, please, don't cry. It kills me to see you this way. I don't want you to worry. You can do this. We can do this. Nothing bad is ever going to happen to you , to us, again."

Anya looked at Dmitri and the tears stopped. She truly believed him. Her dream just seemed to linger and fog her mind.

Sorry about the short chapters!

Remember to review! Thanks a bunch ^-^


	7. Chapter 6: The Morning Fitting

Chapter 6: Morning Fitting

Anya and Dmitri woke for breakfast. They dressed in simple day clothes and then went to join Marie on the veranda.

Anya wore a simple pink day dress with her hair pulled into a pony tail. Dmitri wore a white shirt with brown pants and a beige jacket.

"Good morning darlings." Marie greeted as she saw her granddaughter and grandson-in-law. Sophie and Vlad had already taken their seats and were nibbling on muffins and sipping tea.

"Morning." Anya and Dmitri greeted in return, sitting at the table.

"So," Marie said, sipping her tea. "Today we start planning for the wedding and coronation."

"What?" Dmitri asked, confused.

"Well," Vlad said, answering for the dowager empress. "The public does not believe that the two of you were officially married. They want to see it. Most don't even remember what a royal wedding is like, nor have they seen one."

"So," Sophie said. "We want to give the public what they want in order to ensure your safety and such as Tsarina and Tsar."

"Thank you." Marie said. "Anyways, we'll be planning the wedding for the end of the month and then the coronation will be two weeks after on the summer solstice."

Anya nervously sipped her tea. "So…" she paused. "Why do we have to do both? I mean, we're already married…. What are we going to have to do? We only have a month or so for both."

"Well, that's where it helps to have me and to have already been married for you two." Marie said with a smirk. She knew that this would be hard for Anastasia and Dmitri but she knew they could make it through with her help.

"Okay," Dmitri said. "I guess as long we're not doing this alone, then I am ready for this. We can handle this."

"Splendid!" Sophie said, clapping her hands.

"Lovely." Marie said. "We'll get started now then. Vladimir will take Dmitri to his fittings in the Peter's Suite and Sophie and I will take Anastasia to the Catherine Hall. Now, good day gentlemen."

With that, they all left to begin fittings before the wedding and coronation in a month's time. All thoughts of the nightmare Anya had in the night vanished.

The ladies entered one of the large dressing rooms. There were two tailors and dozens of gowns waiting for Anya to try on.

"Ah! Mon Cherie! Welcome, welcome, welcome! We have so much to do, so many dresses to try on and so little time to do it. Come, come, come! Let us begin!" said one of the, obviously French, tailors.

Anya was then whisked in different directions to be put in numerous dresses.

"Here, my lady, we have a lovely evening gown for the engagement party." The tailor said as Anya appeared in the first dress. It was a white and gold renaissance looking dress with short, bubbly sleeves.

"That's very pretty." Marie said, standing and circling her granddaughter. "But I don't know if it really works for Anastasia."

"Yes, yes, yes. I agree. It is almost too heavy for her. Come, we find you a better dress. Come, come, come."

Anya was then again pulled away and redressed.

When she reappeared this time, Anastasia wore a yellow evening gown with black lace sleeves and a contrasting pink flower at the right shoulder.

"I think this is more appropriate." Marie said. "But, I don't know. There is still something about it that doesn't say 'Imperial Highness'."

"I see, we try another dress. This time I think we have the perfect dress."

Anya disappeared behind a curtain and came back into the room after about twenty minutes.

The dress she wore had a magenta and gold bodice with a black silk skirt that trailed behind her.

"Now that, that is a party dress!" Sophie squealed.

"I love it for you, Anastasia." Marie said. "Do you like it darling?"

"Yes." Anastasia said simply, twirling around.

"Now, this is just for the court party. We will of course have a ball gown for the wedding and the coronation. This is perfect though." Marie said.

This dress was so different from all of the ball gowns that the court was used to. But this dress was very different. It was modern and fitted. It was sure to be a strong conversation piece at the party.

"Very good, my lady. Shall we move on to the wedding and coronation gown then?" asked the tailor.

Anya was stripped of her engagement party gown and put in a wedding dress. This dress was much, if not exactly, like the one her mother wore on her wedding day. It was white with golden designs of flowers.

When she walked into the dressing room once more, everyone's jaws dropped and tears began to well up, including Anastasia's.

"It's just like…." Marie said.

"It's just like my mother's wedding dress." Anya said with a teary voice.

It had been so long since she had thought of her mother. It had been even longer since any part of her mother had surfaced.

Tears were beginning fall from Anya's blue eyes. Memories were flowing through her brain.

_"Anastasia!" called Aleksandra. "Come here, darling."_

_ Little Anastasia bounded into the library and sat on the floor. Her skirt sprawled out around her. _

_ "My little Pixie." Aleksandra smiled. "Do you want to hear a story?"_

_ Anastasia smiled. "Yes, mama!"_

_ And Anastasia began her story. It was about her wedding, knowing that her daughter would want to hear about it._

_ "There was once a princess from England. She had fallen in love with a prince from the far east, from Russia. They had only met twice but they both knew that the love they shared was going to last._

_ "When the princess arrived, she was placed into a great ball gown of white and gold…"_

And then the memory faded and Anya was left in tears of joy and of sadness.

"Oh, it's alright Anastasia. Everything is going to be alright now." Said Sophie.

"I know. I just miss them all so much. And I don't understand why I'll be fine one moment and then the next I can remember everything and I'm in tears." Anya said through the tears.

"I know, my darling. It's just your memory coming back. It's overwhelming. Everything will start getting better. Now come here." Marie said.

Anya did as asked and Marie hugged her, wiping her tears.They then finished trying on dresses.


End file.
